


guess that makes you one of us

by RainRiversol



Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRiversol/pseuds/RainRiversol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles centering around Maps Mizoguchi, ranging in length and subject matter. (Might feature the Batfamily in the future?)<br/>Current Chapter: “Oh my crap, there is a giant dinosaur in the cafeteria!” Maps told Olive excitedly.<br/>“What?”<br/>“I know, right! This is so cool!” Maps was halfway down the hall before Olive caught up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steeple

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Gotham Academy #11. Chapters will be inspired by random words.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Steeple**

     Maps dangled her legs over the edge of the rooftop, watching the light gleam on the church’s steeple as the sun rose. A breeze stirred her cropped hair and she tilted her head back, smiling.

     For moments like this, being Robin was worth it.


	2. Stegosaurus

Stegosaurus

  
“Oh my crap, there is a giant dinosaur in the cafeteria!” Maps told Olive excitedly.

  
“What?”

  
“I know, right! This is so cool!” Maps was halfway down the hall before Olive caught up to her.

  
“Maps, no! What are you thinking?”

  
“Dinosaurs are a lot bigger than the baddies that usually show up at our school,” Maps mused, paying no heed to Olive’s frantic warnings. “I wonder what it could be?” She stopped dead in her tracks, a thought occurring to her. “OhmygoshOlivewhatifitstimetravel?” The words tumbled out of her mouth faster than she could breathe. Maps whooped excitedly, holding out a hand to the confused Olive. When no hand extended to match her proposed high-five, she was undeterred. “Shot down. Okay.” Unable to contain her excitement, Maps jumped up and down, cackling madly. Olive had moved on from the ‘Maps, please listen to me and not go running into deadly situations by yourself’ expression, and had moved onto the ‘Maps is certifiably insane and I have no idea what is going on’ expression, which, now that Maps considered it, was a fairly common expression she saw on her friends and family’s faces. Was that bad, or-

  
“Maps.” Olive now had her hands on Maps’ shoulders and was peering worriedly at her. “Let’s take a step back and think about-”

  
But Maps had already remembered what she was so excited about, slipped out of Olive’s grasp, and darted on down the hallway, shouting over her shoulder, “Keep an eye out for blue police boxes and British people!”

  
Olive stood there, stunned, for a moment, then hurried after her energetic best friend, already planning revenge on Maps for getting her up at two in the morning.

  
Seriously.

  
For a dinosaur.

  
At least it wasn’t Robin this time, Olive thought to herself in relief.


End file.
